


b-b-bodyworks

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Ezio stays the night in Leonardo’s workshop and while he's there, Leonardo uses that time to take some sketches (and virtues).





	b-b-bodyworks

Ezio is always polite enough to knock even if he's not quite polite enough to wait for an answer. Leonardo doesn't particularly mind, he supposes, it's not like Ezio ever walks in on him doing something scandalous. He turns to look briefly, ensuring it is Ezio that's given themselves entry to his studio and not anyone else.

“Leonardo,” Ezio greets warmly and Leonardo quickly sets his book down to greet him.

“Ezio, it's good to see you as always, my friend,” he replies with a smile as Ezio comes to place a familiar hand on his shoulder. “What can I do for you today?”

“I hate to intrude on you, Leonardo, but I must ask a favour,” Ezio says. Leonardo looks at him curiously, rubbing the back of one hand with the other while he waits. There's really no point in trying to assume what a man like Ezio would ever want. There are things Leonardo can _hope_ he wants but not assume.

“Anything, Ezio. Just name it,” he urges with a small gesture.

“I could use a place to rest tonight,” Ezio says. “I can pay you, my friend, do not worry.”

“È tutto?” Leonardo replies in amusement. “Of course, of course! By all means, you may stay as long as you'd like. After everything you've done for me, I couldn't _possibly_ accept payment, Ezio.” He can't help his excitement. With the exception of the nights he spent having fallen asleep while Leonardo was working on things for him, Ezio rarely stays anymore time than he needs to. He's a busy man, after all, and likewise, he probably doesn't want to bother Leonardo- even if his presence is never bothersome.

“After everything we've done for _each other_ , Leonardo,” Ezio corrects, smiling at him. Leonardo flusters a little.

“I think you've done a little more for me than I have for you,” he assures. Ezio saved him and his carriage from the awful pursuers tailing him- of course, Ezio also brought them but that seems like a mute point to Leonardo. Not to mention those fun encoded pages. And schematics! And letting Leonardo be useful for once.

“Come, Leonardo,” Ezio urges. “I don't want to reduce our friendship to favours we've exchanged.” Friendship? Leonardo especially can't help how he lights up at such confirmation. He knew they were friends, of course, but it's very nice to hear.

“Very well,” Leonardo agrees. “But I'll have no more talk of you paying me for this. Please, make yourself at home.” He gestures around, the roomy studio offering up more than enough space even with his various ‘hobbies’ to give Ezio a place for himself. Ezio gives him a friendly pat on the back before stepping away and Leonardo bites his lip tentatively as he returns to his book.

He can't help but watch as Ezio has a look out of some of the windows suspiciously- mostly a fete because Leonardo doesn't have many windows on ground level. This doesn't prove to be a problem for someone with such a mastery of moving through the city. Ever so carefully, like a cat traipsing around delicate drinking glasses, Ezio climbs all over his studio to cautiously peer out windows and check around corners. While he's all open and smiles for Leonardo, his face takes a much more serious and firm expression while he does this.

“Is something wrong, Ezio?” Leonardo asks, glancing up at a very thin window sill Ezio has perched himself on. “Is someone coming? Are you- _hiding_ here?” Ezio hops down, landing before him with a graceful ‘thump’ and straightening himself out again.

“No, no,” he murmurs. “Sorry, Leonardo, I suppose I'm just- weary now a days. All this- assassin stuff has me paranoid as of late. That is why I have come here, no? I've found I can not sleep anywhere else. I'm too- anxious.” Leonardo swallows. While he says it so easily, it's certainly a great confession he's made.

“Oh, well,” Leonardo says. “If you feel safe here by all means, my door is always open.” Ezio smiles at him. The fact that he of all people feels safe in this temporary studio makes Leonardo feel miles safer as well- though he never felt particularly unsafe before. Why would he? Ezio is out there, delivering well deserved justice, or something akin at least.

“I greatly appreciate it. And please, let me know if there is anything I can do for you while I am here,” Ezio assures. He walks off again and Leonardo tries to stop his heart from fluttering. Now that he's checked all the windows and dark corners, he seems more relaxed. Leonardo tries to go back to his book again but it's hard to focus when not far off, Ezio is taking off his gear.

It's only his gear, heavy pieces of well crafted leather and metal, but he takes it off so meticulously and attentively, Leonardo can't help himself. Ezio is not so much careful as he is appreciative, examining each piece for damage and scuffs before setting them aside on a mostly empty table. He takes notice of Leonardo watching him and offers a grin to which, Leonardo sheepishly smiles back. Again, he tries to focus but Ezio takes his sash off and Leonardo nearly drops his book.

Of course, under his vaguely dingy but still surprisingly white robes he wears something a little more comfortable looking. Leonardo absentmindedly fans himself as he stares at the words of his book that, at the moment, aren't making a lot of sense to him. He can focus a bit better when Ezio has finished his stripping and curiously takes a look around the studio- more to actually look than search this time. The first time he had come around, he didn't seem particularly interested in the arts and that clearly continues now. It's not that he's dismissive, he just doesn't seem to know what to do with it besides nod appreciatively and move on.

Leonardo definitely has no idea what's in this book now. He sighs to himself, closing it up for the night as a loss cause, and finds a place to put it where he can find it later. There are not a lot of these places. Ezio settles in a chair and rubs at his shoulder like it aches something terrible. He must be sore in all sorts of places considering what he does all day and that's not counting the various injuries he's prone to getting. Speak of the devil and-

“Oh,” Leonardo says softly, more caught off guard by Ezio opening his shirt than anything else. _Heavens_. Ezio examines the injury embedded in his trapezius. It's not bandaged but instead seems to have healed over fairly well- and shows off a large section of his torso because of it. Leonardo suddenly doesn't remember what he put his book down to actually do.

“Sister Theodora’s girls are lovely, but they're not miracle workers,” Ezio murmurs to himself and Leonardo deflates a little. Handsome, seven years his junior and a well known ‘ladies man’, he should really know better. “I feel like a horse kicked me. Again.”

“Are you alright, Ezio?” Leonardo asks. Ezio grunts in reply, rolling his shoulder before relaxing it suddenly and sitting back with his arms crossed, a large, tawny expanse of his shoulder still displayed so nonchalantly.

“Bene,” he replies. “I hit the ground too hard earlier today. A good night's rest is all I need.” Leonardo nods in agreement. A good night's rest is the solution to many things. It takes him a moment to realise he's getting a similar treatment he had just given Ezio, the young man watching him curiously but quietly as if he's waiting for Leonardo to get back to work. Leonardo can not possibly work like this. His thoughts are far too scattered right now.

“If my presence impedes your work-” Ezio begins.

“Niente affatto!” Leonardo promises at once. “I work at my own pace, Ezio. Do not worry. Inspiration strikes when you least expect it.” Ezio gives him a rather smug looking smile but makes no mention of whatever it is he's thinking, instead turning away to look at something else. And showing off his lovely neck in the process. Leonardo does not think he'll be getting a good night's rest.

“I- there is a favour you could do for me, actually,” he says before he really thinks about it fully. Ezio looks at him questioningly before offering a slight gesture of the hand to ‘hear it’. “Well, less of a favour and more of a request, I think. Would you mind acting as a model for me?”

“You want to draw me?” Ezio replies and he laughs in a way that inherently makes Leonardo embarrassed at having asked such a thing. “I'm sorry, Leonardo, I have money but I couldn't afford something like that anymore.”

“Oh, no no!” Leonardo says suddenly, more surprised that Ezio is worried about _paying_ for his talents. “It is a favour for me, sí? It's rare I have models like yourself, you see, they are usually old or- women. Or dead, I suppose. Artistic study is very important to someone in my line of work, Ezio. It would just be a sketch or two for my own study.” Or a painting, that sudden strike of inspiration assures and his mind is instantly flooded with what pigments to mix and each stroke path he wants to make.

Ezio seems to consider it, touching his face in that thoughtful manner he does- usually when he doesn't know what Leonardo is doing. He nods agreeably and somehow, Leonardo is even more surprised. He didn't actually think he'd get this far.

“Very well,” Ezio replies. “Though I feel like you should be the one paying me to keep such pictures around.” It's a joke, _obviously_ , and Leonardo tries not to let the implications of such a ‘joke’ fluster him again. He thinks he's a little above relieving himself to his own artwork of pretty boys, honestly.

“A joke,” Ezio assures, a friendly if not mutely concerned expression crossing his face, when Leonardo stiffly doesn't say anything. “Is there somewhere I can sit? Or do you expect me to sprawl across a table?”

“Oh! Yes, yes, of course,” Leonardo answers hastily. He grabs a few supplies he wants, some crisp and new sheets of parchment and a couple different things to sketch with, before gesturing Ezio to follow him. Ezio still rubs his shoulder and back as they walk the short distance. Leonardo motions him to the bed and gets a curious look for it.

“Do you sketch all your models in your sleeping quarters?” he asks, almost teasingly.

“Most of my models have their own,” Leonardo quips back hastily. “Or are dead.”

“You've mentioned,” Ezio replies but all the same, he sits. Leonardo unburies a chair for himself before finding an easel with the least amount of effort required to move over. He should really focus on trying to finish some of his paintings, he thinks.

“Besides, I've gotten here not too long ago, now. I haven't had time to set up a proper place, yet,” Leonardo assures. “Nor did I think to. I'm here on commission, after all.” Ezio doesn't seem particularly interested and moves along without comment. Leonardo feels like he didn't have to explain himself nearly that much.

“How do you want me?” he asks. Leonardo can't stop the heat that rises to his face as his mind immediately offers up the most lewd of thoughts. Ezio, in all of his toned and beautifully dark glory, naked on his hands and knees. What a horrible man he is, taking advantage of Ezio’s kindness in such a way. He feels safe being here and yet, Leonardo is having such _thoughts_? Not that he would ever- “Leonardo?”

“Whatever you're most comfortable in,” Leonardo answers swiftly, trying to steady his easel and more importantly, his thoughts. Ezio makes a small noise of agreement behind his paper and Leonardo prepares his tools. When he looks back, Ezio has already taken off his vest and shirt and is halfway through unlacing his trousers. Leonardo goes solid red.

“Ezio,” he yips in a tone higher than he would have liked. “That is-”

“You said this was for ‘artistic study’, no?” Ezio says, not even pausing in his state of undress and leaving his pants on the floor with everything else. “It seems counterintuitive to be dressed.” This boy is going to kill him yet. Leonardo would be a fool to think Ezio doesn't _know_ he is all but infatuated with him but to tease him in such a manner- how unbecoming of a young man. He tries not to look as Ezio takes off his hose as well, internally preparing himself for the sight when he hears Ezio settle on the bed.

Leonardo has made many questionable choices in his life but lusting after a nobleman's bold, rash, _arrogant_ son has got to be one of his worse ideas.

When he looks back again, Ezio has made himself comfortable on the bed. To his benefit, the position he has taken isn't particularly sensual in any way- aside from the fact he is completely naked and is clearly, perfectly content with his ‘adequacy’. Instead, he actually does look much more comfortable than before. He really is sore and Leonardo’s cozy, plush bed seems to relieve some of this for him. Ezio only adjusts minutely, one hand resting behind his head while the other is gently crooked to his side. He keeps one leg bent upright and the other laid lax, giving more than a view full of his nethers.

Leonardo begins his sketching and once he actually gets to work, his traitorous mind settles a little and he can focus. Ezio drifts in and out of a light sleep while he works, occasionally looking around like he's heard something but otherwise remaining still and relaxed.

It's hard not to appreciate Ezio’s form, artistically or otherwise. He's built much like the horse he claimed to have kicked him; all toned, lean muscle from his rigorous activity. Relaxed like this, isn't not firm, instead resting beautifully under what soft fat he has. The expanse of his golden tan skin, like the sun himself has made love to him, is interrupted only by pale scars that lay upon him periodically, each a kiss from cold steel that's been left behind as ungentle reminders of how _human_ he still is. Not indestructible, not beastly as so many of his enemies are so quick to label him. Coarse hairs line his arms, his legs, his chest, trailing over his stomach and leading to the surprisingly well groomed curls at his pelvis.

“Can I move?” Ezio asks with a small scoff of a noise. “I am growing stiff.”

“Of course,” Leonardo assures at once. He's put far more detail into this ‘sketch’ than really necessary. Ezio hardly waits for confirmation before he's moving onto his side to be more comfortable and Leonardo starts a new sketch.

The longer this goes, the more positions Leonardo draws, the less focused he becomes and the more his treacherous brain, and _other_ , lures him with more tantalizing thoughts again. Ezio was nice enough to agree to this, aware of Leonard’s unrequited pinning, and he's not going to take advantage of the situation. He has more dignity as an artist than that.

It doesn't help that simultaneously, Ezio is becoming restless. The time between positions grows shorter and shorter until Leonardo can barely get a decent scrawling out before he dramatically shifts. Whether he's becoming bored or sore, his expression is far less restful now and he doesn't drift to sleep anymore.

“Ezio-” Leonardo begins when Ezio moves again before he can so much as lay a line down. He has more than enough sketches by now and if Ezio is no longer interested in amusing him, Leonardo isn't going to make him.

“Perdonami,” Ezio says and he rubs his back with ache. “I'm afraid I'm more sore than I thought.”

“That's quite alright, Ezio,” Leonardo replies. “I was going to suggest we stop, anyways. I think I have enough. Thank you greatly, my friend.”

“I do not feel like I did much,” Ezio jokes. “But I am glad to help.” He closes his eyes again, resting them as he digs his fingers into the meat of his side. He's in no rush to redress, obviously, and Leonardo finds any reason to look more at putting his things somewhere else.

“Perhaps, ah, Sister Theodora’s girls could provide you some relief?” Leonardo offers. “That did not sound as I intended. I was referring to a massage.” Ezio laughs.

“They were a little ahead of you on that idea,” he promises and Leonardo frowns into his easel. Of course he would be jealous of the ladies free to touch such a beautiful man at their very want. “Sister Theodora’s girls are beautiful and talented, I can make no argument against that. Still, a woman’s fingers are too delicate for the kind of aches I have.”

Leonardo hardly believes that. He's seen more than a fair share of less ‘womanly’ women amongst Sister Theodora’s brothel. Surely Ezio can find whatever his heart so desires there. Of course, he doesn't want to mention this and drive Ezio off, either.

“Perhaps you could give it a try,” Ezio says. Leonardo jolts. Such brash teasing! Surely Ezio knows even if he is a delicate artist, even if he may desire the touch of another man, he still has some pride. “An artist like yourself must have quite the skillful touch.”

“Ezio,” Leonardo begins irritably. “I don't think that is a good idea.”

“We can consider it repayment for possessing such ‘images’ of me,” he offers. Has Ezio truly only done this for blackmail? He wouldn't _possibly_.

“ _Enough_ ,” Leonardo says firmly. Ezio looks at him finally, his expression initially flat and searching but soon turns to something more- wounded? “Ezio, my dear friend, I greatly do not appreciate such _rudeness_. This behavior is completely out of line.” For a few seconds more, Ezio just looks at him much like he spent so long searching the studio for threats; serious and firm. He closes his eyes again.

“I misunderstood,” he says simply. “It won't happen again, Leonardo. My apologies.”

“‘Misunderstood’?” Leonardo repeats, an anger to his voice he tries to quell. Ezio shrugs nonchalantly. “What exactly could you have ‘misunderstood’ for _this_?”

“I have seen how you look at me,” Ezio comments without feeling. “I assumed it was sensual not- _artistic_. I misunderstood.” The way he says ‘artistic’, like it's something he suddenly finds deplorable because Leonardo has the gall to defend himself.

“So you use that to demean me?” he demands shortly. “Insult me?” Ezio opens an eye again, this time less unfriendly and more curious. He doesn't say anything. “If your goal was to _bully_ me into- into- I don't know! Regardless, if your goal was to bully me, perhaps you should find somewhere else you feel safe next time.”

Ezio still says nothing.

“Well?” Leonardo huffs. “What do you have to say for yourself, Ezio?”

“My intention was not to bully you, Leonardo,” he says. Leonardo deflates. “You think so little of me, my friend?”

“I- no,” Leonardo murmurs and he sighs, quickly dispersing his frustration. “I'm sorry, Ezio. I just- this teasing _infuriates_ me.”

“Nor was I teasing you,” Ezio replies immediately. “Leonardo, I was _courting_ you. I thought it was mutual.” Do what now? Leonardo is honestly floored. Courting him?

“Why would you- I mean, you're not-” he rambles as he tries to put the pieces together in his head like a Codex decryption.

“Men or women,” Ezio says. “Each have their own virtues. Other men tend to be much more- secretive with such ideas, though.” Of course they would be. Other men tend not to be as bold or brash or able to fend off people who'd like to see them dead like Ezio can.

Leonardo flushes. He doesn't think he was wrong to assume Ezio didn't return his feelings, he would rather be wrong that potentially be on the wrong side of his blade, but now he feels foolish to have been so dense. It's quite obvious now how everything Ezio did was, in fact, intentional and not only that, but successful in such intention; to seduce Leonardo. The thought quickly makes him red again.

“I'm sorry for having insulted you, Leonardo,” Ezio says but even now, he hasn't made a move off the bed or to dress. Instead, he simply rubs his own aches and keeps calm in a way Leonardo certainly would have not. “As I said, it won't happen again.” Leonardo isn't fully sure where to go from here. Ezio is very naked, very in his bed, and just admitted to flirting with him. How long has he been doing so even? Since he realised Leonardo preferred men’s company? Before that even? The way Ezio flirts with women, so openly and sure of himself, Leonardo can't tell if he had been on the receiving end of the same treatment.

“If you're still sore,” Leonardo murmurs tentatively. “I could- certainly try to help.” A smug smirk tugs at Ezio’s lips. Arrogant, yes, but Leonardo never thought him mean. The very opposite, in fact. Perhaps he was just a little too worried.

“Se vuoi,” Ezio agrees nonchalantly. “You'll hear no argument from me.” Leonardo bites his lip nervously. Ezio adjusts onto his stomach as Leonardo approaches the bed, displaying the fine curves of his back and muscular ass. He can't lie, he's thought of touching Ezio on more than one occasion, even though he tried not to make a habit of it, but the real thing is far more intimidating. Leonardo can not imagine Ezio hurting him intentionally but it is a concern he is well aware of anyways.

As he sits on the edge of the bed, Ezio remains still and Leonardo puts a hand on his uninjured shoulder. He kneads his shoulder blade and the muscle there with his fingers and palm of his hand, not wanting to push down too hard but seeing Ezio’s muscles ripple faintly anyways. When this is met with no distaste, Leonardo leans in his other hand. He caresses Ezio’s spine with his fingertips gently before working both hands into the back of his neck. Ezio hums an appreciative noise.

Don't think about his dick. Or do think about his dick because he's apparently fine with that? Don't think about his dick _yet_. Leonardo moves his hands to the other shoulder and Ezio hisses softly when he pushes down, prompting him to quickly pull away. Ezio gestures to him to continue though and he uses a little less pressure this time. It doesn't seem to help much, Ezio letting out a pained noise but it airs relief after a few seconds. Careful not to actually push down on the scar itself, Leonardo works the sore muscle with his fingers until Ezio sounds less like a wounded animal.

“Ezio,” Leonardo murmurs quietly and Ezio replies with a small ‘hm’. “Do you- often seek out other men?” He can't help it. Saying he likes women and men is one thing but to actually feels very- childish to Leonardo, like Ezio hasn't made up his mind yet or perhaps simply wants whatever he can get. He realises quickly how utterly _offensive_ such a thought is and quickly tries to banish it from his head.

“I do not seek out anyone,” Ezio assures. That's _definitely_ not true. “If a man I find attractive is willing, then so be it. You want to know if I've been with a man before though, don't you? Sí, I'm afraid you're not the first, Leonardo.” Leonardo tries not to bawk.

“No, it wasn't that,” he urges hastily. “You're just so- quick to brag about the women you've been with but I haven't heard you mention any men, is all.” Had he known Ezio even had the interest in other men, perhaps he would have been braver in his pinning. He moves his hands to Ezio’s arm, marveling in the strength held there and the way he flexes and turns with his touches.

“I do not _brag_ ,” Ezio scoffs, almost offended sounding. That also definitely sounds untrue. “If I so happen to bed someone worth complimenting then I see no reason not to. If, of course, they have no argument. Men- they prefer these compliments less so.” Again, this goes back to not everyone being as foolhardy as Ezio is.

“I see,” Leonardo says quietly. His fingers trace a scar, long and light, that rests on his bicep and he has the urge to follow it with his tongue but he withholds.

“I have no desire to put my bed mates in harm's way, either,” Ezio says. “To openly confess to such relationships are not always smiled upon, I realise. I may be able to hold myself but I can not assume the same for anyone else.”

“I think I see why you're such a charm with the ladies,” Leonardo murmurs. “And the men, I suppose.” Ezio grins. No, never mean. Usually the kind of men who sleep around so easy as Ezio are not in the same mindset as him. They come off sleazy, as if women’s virtues are to collect and hoard. Ezio just seems to enjoy the company- among other things, Leonardo is sure.

“Leonardo,” he says. “If you'd be more comfortable, I can support your weight, non c'è problema.” Ezio is still very naked with no hopes of changing that soon and getting _on top_ of him sounds like a nightmare waiting to happen. Leonardo carefully climbs further onto the bed and even though he knows that Ezio can handle his meager weight, he carefully brings his knee over his back. He's only glad he's managed to stave off an erection thus far.

In a better position now, sort of, Leonardo moves to massage the other arm as well. He doesn't want to rush partially because he's too anxious but mostly because he really wants to take in Ezio’s beautifully carved body with his own hands. Now being able to use both hands, he moves from shoulders to shoulder blades, pressing his palms in with a fine pressure to either side of his spine as he moves down. He rubs the same spot he grows tense and sore in himself and judging by Ezio’s groan, it’s doing something.

Ezio isn't soft, not really, his body too firm and scarred to use such language but he's still young and his skin is drawn to him like a finely prepared canvas. Leonardo is awed by him, more artistically than anything else if he's being honest. If he could even begin to capture Ezio in any medium, he's not sure there would be a fair price in the world to sell it for. He moves down a little lower, hands following the curves of his torso and rolling lines of his back where he works his hands in there, too.

Leonardo is a fair shade of unwavering red now, hyper aware of Ezio’s firm ass beneath him and even more aware of the erection he tries to flag away. He focuses on the small of Ezio’s back, the curve of his spine and the rolls of his sides, the way his fingers sink into his supple flesh, fighting against his strains and aches and strength. This, he realises a little late, doesn't actually help. He moves down to hide his stiffening groin but all this does is focus his attention fully now on Ezio’s finely sculpted butt.

Is this too far? Leonardo knows they were flirting but this seems a little inappropriate. Ezio moves beneath him and when he does, his whole back ripples and his ass flexes in a way that makes Leonardo sure he'll soon be bleeding from the nose. Even then, Ezio doesn't seem perturbed.

“Leonardo,” Ezio says right as Leonardo is about to put hands on his ass and it startles Leonardo enough he jumps. This makes Ezio peer over his shoulder but a small smirk tugs at his lips and he just lays his head down again. “I must say, your fingers are talented in more ways than one. This is quite nice after the day I've had.”

“I'm- glad,” Leonardo replies quietly.

“By all means, continuare,” he says. Clearly he hasn't lost any of his nerve. With such clear approval of what he's doing, Leonardo sees no reason to stop. He works his hands down lower, gradually palming more of Ezio’s ass until has to quickly pull away to regain himself. Ezio lets out a noise that Leonardo is _certain_ is a muffled laugh. How rude! Leonardo is just a little overwhelmed right now.

“And Leonardo,” Ezio says so casually. “If you'd like anything else, I doubt I'll be difficult to convince.” This boy will be the death of him! Anything ‘else’ after he's laid himself out for Leonardo without flinching. He thinks he's more embarrassed that he doesn't know what he wants from here; he's always cut his fantasies off at touching, nothing more.

It's not as though Leonardo has not been with men before, discreetly as men like them are prone to, but they were not Ezio and those encounters were not this. He's not sure he even has the words to describe this- intense but easy? Intimidating but intimate? Ezio is welcoming though and to only touch would be such a waste. Leonardo touches his waist again, feeling how it curves into his lean sides and feels the rigidity of his ribs.

Carefully, he bows his head to kiss Ezio between the shoulders and when Ezio continues to show no negative reaction, he does it again. Ezio’s back ripples as he inhales, quiet and content. Leonardo kisses lower, following his spine with each one and guiding the trail he makes with his fingers. He's grown painfully aroused but by the way Ezio lies, he can not tell if the same can be said for him. This is not something he wants if Ezio is truly uninterested.

With one hand, he caresses the back of Ezio’s thigh and with the other, he touches his hip and guides it around the curve of his leg. Ezio adjusts for him and the feel of his hard, twitching cock in his hand makes Leonardo inhale sharply. Goodness, there's quite a bit of him. No wonder he is so popular. Satisfied that he is, in fact, quite interested, Leonardo strokes his cock with languid, exploring gestures. This earns him a low groan from Ezio.

Leonardo is positioned well between his strong legs now and the thought of Ezio wrapping them around him makes him fluster all over again. He places a tentative, questioning kiss in the small of Ezio’s back and when he receives no answer, kisses a little lower. Leonardo can hear his own heart in his ears, beating away rapidly as he using his thumb to gingerly part Ezio’s firm ass. He wets his mouth with his tongue, stills his fingers on the fringe of Ezio cock, and draws his tongue over his tight rim.

The sudden alertness that takes Ezio isn't missed, taken from his leisurely lay to attentiveness in seconds. Leonardo worries he may have crossed a line unsaid but after a moment, a shudder pricks Ezio’s skin and he exhales quietly.

“Continuare,” Ezio says and Leonardo is only glad to have verbal confirmation. Slightly more confident, he laps at the spot again and can't help but shudder as Ezio flexes instinctively in reply. His cock grows no less firm, still twitching in Leonardo’s hand eagerly. He strokes Ezio’s sizable cock to a steady pace as he presses his tongue inside and gets another low grunt from Ezio. Leonardo can feel Ezio’s thigh around him, feel his firm muscles move and ripple, and he finds it hard not to rut against the bed.

There is only so much he can do with his tongue, though. Leonardo pauses his affections and when he lifts his head minutely, he can see the way Ezio’s chest rocks with deep breaths. He takes a pair of fingers into his mouth and thoroughly slicks them with spit before stroking them against Ezio’s hole. Ezio doesn't tense at all, but his breathing quickens and Leonardo slowly pushes his finger in to the first knuckle. He supposes he shouldn't be so surprised that Ezio is still very tight. While he may have laid with men, he obviously still prefers women.

Leonardo is careful and slow as he works his finger in deeper, biting his lip as he feels Ezio briefly clench around him. Ezio pants audibly when he begins to thrust his finger with short, testing strokes. His cock leaks generous precum into Leonardo’s hand. When he can move his finger easily, Leonardo adds the other, marveling at how Ezio stretches around them. He spreads them apart, twists and rocks and curls his fingers and watches as Ezio loosens for him.

“Ezio,” Leonardo says and the hilt of his voice makes him clear his throat quickly. “May I, ah, take you?”

“Sí, fai pure,” Ezio agrees, as confident and unbothered as when they began. Leonardo, much to his chagrin, moves away from Ezio enough to locate the oil he keeps nearby for just such occasions- easy enough to pass off as artist supplies. Ezio looks at him, his breath still coming thick but amusement painted to his features. His face is red enough as it is and Leonardo tries not to think about it. Instead, he situates himself back between Ezio’s legs, quickly freeing his own aching erection but far too on edge to take the time to more fully undress.

A shudder goes down Ezio’s back as the cool oil is drooled between his cheeks and Leonardo presses his fingers back in to thoroughly work it in. He strokes the softness of his perineum with his thumb before using his free hand to gently massage his testicles. Ezio groans deeply, a pleasant sigh leaving his lips as he's worked over. Leonardo turns to coat his own cock liberally, the touch alone a relief after ignoring himself this long. He coasts a hand over Ezio’s thigh again before carefully straddling them- as if the great assassino could be broke by something as meager as Leonardo’s weight.

This position leaves something to be desired but asking Ezio to move feels like Leonardo could do nothing ruder. There is something appealing about Ezio’s strong legs pinned beneath him, however. Leonardo is rather glad he was too impatient to undress now, so much hot skin on skin contact would surely be the death of him. He nudges the head of his cock against Ezio’s slicked hole, biting his lip as he smalley ruts against him.

“Leonardo,” Ezio says and Leonardo pauses, expects to be told to stop, but is not. Instead, Ezio murmurs a pleased noise and Leonardo pushes in. He is very tight, achingly so, and though he tenses briefly, Ezio only rasps out a noise before relaxing again. There is something particularly appealing about having Ezio, the great assassino, man built like a Roman god, shuddering beneath him. Hands cradling his shapely waist, gradually he sinks into Ezio until he’s sheathed completely. Ezio’s breathing is more laboured now, his back moving in such a tantalizing way as he grips the bedsheets. Leonardo coasts a hand up his spine.

“Are you alright, my friend?” he asks quietly.

“Sí,” Ezio answers again. “I must admit, this is not the usual ‘role’ I assume in these situations.” The realisation hits Leonardo suddenly.

“Usual?” he repeats.

“Never,” Ezio admits nonchalantly. Mio Dio, he has taken from Ezio a different kind of virtue without even realising. With a cock like that, he should have known as much. Leonardo’s face is hot and he can not imagine for the life of him where to go from here.

“Ezio, why did you not tell me?” he urges instead.

“I did not mind,” comes the simple reply. _Did not mind._

“You will be the death of me, signore,” Leonardo sighs. Ezio laughs. He adjusts under Leonardo briefly, clenching around the intrusive cock as he does so, before settling more comfortably on his forearms, his back arches deliciously so.

“Surely you don’t mean to stop,” Ezio says. Leonardo supposes it is a little late to go back now and perhaps suggest a different position all together. “Per favore, continuare.” With a small exhale, Leonardo nods despite Ezio not being able to see. He runs a hand over Ezio’s taut ass, pulling at his hot skin as he pulls out only a little before sliding back in. No wonder he is so tight.

The pace he takes is easy, perhaps only slightly more so than he would have been had he not come to know this is Ezio’s first time. He adjusts with each one, watching Ezio’s form for response until he’s sure he’s found that spot that makes him jolt in pleasure. Ezio groans, a noise of both pleasure and frustration. This position doesn’t give him much room to push back but the roll of his hips is quite telling of how he is trying to rut his cock against the bed.

“Ezio,” Leonardo says, reaching to stroke the firm curve of his jaw and faintly bruised spot on his neck.

“Leonardo,” Ezio answers. “I am not fragile. You should know well enough.” This time, Leonardo gets to laugh a little.

“No, you are not,” he agrees. “But it is your first. It should be gentle.”

“And I thought the city guards were mean,” Ezio says. Leonardo smiles. All the same, he must admit that this pace is quite agonizing and if Ezio means to take more, he truly can’t deny. He braces his knees a little better and catches the lilt of anticipation in Ezio’s breath. When he thrusts back in, quicker and harder, Ezio’s groans turn guttural. Being able to hear more of those is really all the convincing Leonardo needs. He flicks his hips forward with each thrust, rocking Ezio’s form against the bed with each one.

When Leonardo leans over him to steady his hands on either side of Ezio’s head, Ezio takes no hesitation in moving to kiss his arm. It jolts Leonardo hard, suddenly wishing much more he had urged Ezio onto his back at least. It would definitely be an insult if he tried to get him to move now. Leonardo pants eagerly, matching Ezio’s noises as he finds a rhythm that satisfies them both, every snap forward drawing feverish grunts from both of them.

“Perhaps next time I will take you,” Ezio murmurs. Leonardo isn't sure if it's the ‘next time’ or the thought of having to work himself open thorough to take Ezio’s cock that makes him hot around the collar. He shudders, hips stuttering as Ezio clenches down on him again.

“Ezio, may I-” he begins.

“Yes, Leonardo, _yes_ ,” Ezio assures impatiently, tossing his head down as Leonardo grinds his hips firmly into that spot that makes his toes curl. With a few more hasty thrusts, Leonardo comes with a raspy noise, spilling his seed deep inside him. Ezio lets out a shuddery noise that turns to a grunt when Leonardo withdraws. Cum leaks out after him. Leonardo moves off of him at once and urges him to roll onto his back where Ezio settles on his elbows again.

His chest racks with the noises he makes, with his laboured breathing, and his lean stomach is taut with eagerness. Leonardo can't help but stare again, fully taking in the sight of Ezio’s stiff cock pressed against his belly. It's swelled significantly from the sketches Leonardo had made, leaking precum thickly and throbbing with need. He must be on the very edge himself.

“Must I do it myself?” Ezio says, his voice rough and deep. Leonardo jolts and at once forgoes his consuming gaze to take Ezio into his hand instead. The very touch alone makes Ezio arch into him, groaning and thrusting his hips into the satisfying friction. He's so energetic, looking more to fuck Leonardo’s hand than be caressed which Leonardo can hardly complain about. Getting to watch Ezio’s sweat slick hips, his firm stomach and tense legs move as he tries to get himself off is beyond arousing.

Leonardo is taken from his stare when Ezio grabs the back of his neck and yanks him close for a kiss. It's hot and rougher than he's used to but Leonardo can feel Ezio’s scar against his lips and the tongue that plunges into his mouth takes his breath away. He answers swiftly, stroking Ezio quicker with his hand and allowing himself to melt into such a _possessive_ kiss. Ezio comes with a harsh noise and Leonardo can feel the way his beautiful cock jerks and twitches in his hand as he does, easing his through it.

Once satisfied, Ezio’s kiss easies some, allowing Leonardo to take a little more and more fondly meet tongues. When he pulls away, they both take a moment to catch their breath. Ezio lays back, too exhausted to be restless now, and Leonardo stares into empty space. The urge to paint takes him but he's tired and that sounds like work. Perhaps in the morning he will do it, just something small and quick. He has other paintings to finish, after all.

“Do you always keep your clothes on?” Ezio asks, bring Leonardo back to his senses at once. He flushes a dark shade of red, realising exactly how awful he feels on his sweaty, cum stained clothes.

“Certainly not,” Leonardo assures. “I wasn't expecting the evening to turn out like this, that's all.” Ezio laughs, tired and airy, and Leonardo grows more red. “You are insatiable, you know. I didn't want to, ah, waste time?”

“I don't mean to bully you, Leonardo,” Ezio says and as he does, he so casually reaches a hand between his thighs to prod at his dripping hole. Oh goodness. “Hmm, you are correct, though. Could you go again?” _Oh goodness, again_?

“Per-perhaps some water first,” Leonardo suggests. “Or some wine? You _should_ get some rest, you know. You'll only be more sore tomorrow otherwise.”

“I am always sore,” Ezio assures. “I would rather be sore from sex, no? If you are too tired, I will do it myself.” He hums faintly and Leonardo holds his nose just in case. “You could resume your sketching, if you'd like.”

“Ezio, if you are trying to kill me, my friend, I feel you have better methods at your disposal.”

“Ah, but not as pleasurable. Mostly.”


End file.
